My Little Kitten
by BlueEyes White Dragon Sorcerer
Summary: A Potions Accident, how original! Pfft. Harry has a furry problem and is catnapped. Oneshot with deleted scenes. LVHP aka TRHP First in my Kitty Set, sorry, 1 out of 2.
1. My Little Kitten

_**By BlueEyes White Dragon Sorcerer**_

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own all the anime cat-girls or Loveless though they did help to inspire this fic. I only own Oden and Zsa-zsa who also helped inspire this fic. Oden and Zsa-zsa are my two lovely black and white cats. So… cheers to them for inspiring this fic! XP_

_**AN**: It just… came up and bit me…. I had to write it. Also I can't rhyme to save my life, so… deal with it. #sigh# I'm having a bit of a Block, so bare with me._

_# Story Start#_

**My Little Kitten**

Harry whimpered as he was jostled again. His luck always was the extremes: extremely bad or extremely good. Currently it seemed like his luck was the former.

Neville, with his always horrid luck, had an accident at the very end of potions class. Harry had been his partner. Most of the class had been on the way out the door when Snape had come to berate Neville for his orange-supposed-to-be-purple potion that he was still holding.

Neville tried to apologize, his hands becoming sweatier by the moment, and dropped the potion. The vial broke against the side of their desk right above where Harry had been digging around for his bag that he'd shoved far under the desk to help ease his anger at Malfoy. Feeling the potion burning into his skin Harry had yelped, jerking up and hitting his head on the underside of the desk so hard that he blacked out.

Apparently Snape had ordered Neville to take him to the Hospital Wing and then return for his detention. Neville had been on his way to deliver when some of the Slytherins had ambushed the klutz and his precious burden. They had bullied him, taunting and jeering and then Pansy Parkinson decided that she wanted the cute little black cat in Neville's arms.

None besides Snape and Neville knew that said cat was Harry Potter and when the poor Gryffindor tried to tell the Slytherins he just got petrified and shoved into the Vanishing Cabinet for his effort.

So that's how Harry, now awake and yowling, came to be situated in the pug girl's arms being practically smothered by her breasts as the group of Slytherins sneak out to go visit Draco's parents.

At least, that's the excuse they gave. They're a little too excited to just be going to visit the Malfoys. They portkeyed, arriving without so much as a stumble and hurried in a dignified way up the steps to Malfoy Manor, according to Draco's boasts of Him honoring them by choosing their Manor.

Harry yowled all the louder at this. Voldemort was in there, waiting for his arch-nemesis! _"That's what the Slytherins are up to,"_ he thought. _"They catnapped me and now they're bringing me when I'm defenseless to Voldemort to curry his favor so they can become Death Eaters! I can't change back; I have no wand!"_ Harry's thoughts continued in this panicked vein as the young Slytherins enter the manor and head for the lounge.

Draco reaches for the door, the last barrier between them and who they came to see, when he gets yanked away by the back of his robes. He turns to berate whoever stopped him, but when he sees a smug Bellatrix, he just sneers.

"Come to see the Dark Lord now that he's reclaimed his youth?" Bellatrix taunts and Draco blushes.

"Father said - " Bellatrix turns to look at the rest of the group. Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, and Blaise Zabini glare at the knowing look in the older woman's eyes.

"Our lord won't be seeing anyone else this evening. He - " She notices the squirming black cat in Pansy's arms. "What have you got there?" Pansy blushes, hugging the cat tighter.

"Just a - " Blaise coughs, eyes wide.

"Pansy, don't you think you're squeezing it a little too tightly?" Bellatrix laughs and Pansy loosens her hold a little too quickly, dropping the cat, who immediately takes off, trying to find an exit. Theodore and Pansy move to try and catch the little furball, but he's zipping around too quickly.

_"All the doors are shut. I'm stuck,"_ he realizes belatedly, dodging a pudgy hand and raising his hackles, ears flat, hissing. _"But I'm not going down without a fight! Do your worst, you fat, ugly pug! I'll take on you and your little rat!"_ Theodore reaches for Harry, who raises his paw, unsheathing his claws, preparing to strike.

Well, he was until a sinfully pleasurable stroke runs down his spine, causing a rumble in his chest. A soft chuckle brings him back to reality. Looking up, he sees a face he hasn't since his second year. Tom Riddle chuckles again, scooping up the still purring feline.

_"Wha! He doesn't recognize me! I'm saved!"_ Harry gives a little kitty sigh of relief.

"And who brought this skittish little puffball in here?" Pansy, blushing furiously, steps forward.

"I did, my lord." The Dark Lord's smile is chilly even as he continues to pet the little black cat in his arms.

"And why did you?" Pansy keeps her head down, but her stare is on the immaculate shoes of the attractive Dark Lord.

"It's a present for you, my lord." Harry-kitty is being petted and can't think of anything beyond, _"Oh, Merlin, this feels good."_

"Well, thank you. I'm sure Nagini will love it." She gasps and the other three wince, while Harry-kitty stiffens and starts squirming again.

_"NOOOOoooooo! I don't want to be snake chow!"_ Harry-kitty yowls.

"Nagini, my lord?" Pansy is holding back tears as she glances fearfully up at the youthened wizard.

"You didn't actually expect me to keep this weak little thing for myself, did you?" His tone was challenging and freezing, making Harry-kitty still and look up at the hard, crimson gaze of his nemesis, who had just been happily petting him.

"No, my lord." She hangs her head, but Tom is thinking about the cute little furball staring up at him sadly.

_"He's trying to kill me even when he doesn't know it's me!"_ Harry sighs, hanging his kitty head dejectedly and leaning against the surprisingly warm, firm chest. Tom Riddle stares at the strange cat quizzically. Was it just him or did the cat seem to understand what was being said?

"Bella, what's going - Draconis Arian Malfoy, WHAT are you doing here on a school night!" Narcissa screeches, storming up to her son with her hands on her hips, making said son cower before his raging mother. "Does your father know you're here!" Draco stutters, waving his hands vaguely in the Dark Lord's direction. "I don't care if you came to see him; you'll be seeing him often enough from now on and he doesn't need any more people gawking at him than he already has and will have. You'd better hope no one catches you sneaking back in or you could be expelled. We don't have as much influence as we did before - "

" - Before Potter got dad kicked off the School Board." Draco sneers, causing Tom to refocus on the situation at hand rather than the adorable cat in his arms.

"When was this?"

"During second year when dad planted your diary on the Weasley girl, Potter entered the Chamber of Secrets to save her; he killed the basilisk and destroyed the diary. Because dad got the old coot banned from the school and a student was taken, the others on the Board kicked dad off." Tom nodded, back to petting the relaxing cat. Pansy looked hopeful.

"When I saw him, it looked like a feather could have knocked him over. I don't know why no one's defeated him yet." Narcissa winks at the petulant Dark Lord. "Three of the strongest wizards I know have fought him and none of them have bested him. There must be something special about him."

Narcissa smiles at the picture the Dark Lord made, petting a young cat calmly as he thinks, before glaring and shooing the students away. Her chiding echoes back to the pair, but they aren't listening.

Eventually the Dark Lord wrenches himself from thoughts of his nemesis and heads back to his rooms after informing Lucius of his retiring. He still holds the purring feline, unconsciously stroking it, only noticing it once he arrives in his bedroom.

"Now what am I going to do with you?" He sets the cat on the bed, staring at it quizzically. "I shouldn't keep a gift from someone I don't like, but if I get rid of you now Narcissa will throw a fit and I'd rather not deal with one of her motherly tantrums. So I'll have to tell Nagini not to eat you..." The cat mewed, looking a little scared, glancing around quickly.

_'Massster, what is that?' _Nagini hisses, slithering up onto the bed, making the cat jump and clamber back into Tom's arms.

_'It's a presssent from on of my future Death Eatersss.'_ Nagini lifts her head to get a good look at the trembling furball.

_'I thought you didn't keep any of thossse to prevent missunderstandingsss.'_ Tom rolls his eyes, resuming his stroking of the puffball.

_'Normally, I do, but thisss one... isssn't normal.'_ Nagini tastes the air near the cat.

_'He sssmellsss different.' _The Dark Lord cocks his head to the side, looking between the cat in his arms and the snake on the bed.

_'What do you mean by that?'_ Nagini conveys a shrug with a tilt of her head. She's a snake; how can she shrug?

_'He ssmellsss sssspecial.'_ He guides the cat to look him in the face with a careful and crooked finger. Bright green eyes watch him warily.

_'What do you - ?'_ He sighs, shaking his head. _'Sssso it'ss a he?'_ Nagini nods.

_'He'ss a tomcat, Tom, jussst for you.'_ Tom mock-glares.

_'Oh, ha ha, Nagi. You think you're ssso funny.'_ The snake just giggle-hisses and the cat gives a little kitty-giggle.

_'I ssswear thiss cat underssstandsss uss.'_ Nagini tilts her head and stares with strange gleam in her eyes.

_'Maybe. You need to get sssome sssleep. You have another long day tomorrow.'_ Nodding, he places the newest addition back on the bed, while he goes to get ready for bed. Nagini nudges the feline.

_'You're not going to hurt him, right?'_ The cat shakes his head, then tries to explain, but snakes can't speak cat and cats can't speak snake. He pouts when it's clear that he's not getting anywhere. _'We'll talk more later... well, I'll assk yess or no quesstionsss and you'll ansswer them truthfully.' _She gives him a stern look before turning just as Tom re-enters the room, ready for bed.

_'You're not threatening him, are you, Nagi?' _The snake just slithers over to her side of the bed.

_'Just making sssure there aren't any maliciousss thoughtsss in hisss little kitty brain.'_ Tom sighs exasperatedly, scooping the black cat into his arms as he flops down onto the bed.

"She's just looking out for me, I know, but don't worry. I have a feeling that you, my little kitten, are going to be mine forever more." He curls under the covers, still cuddling the kitty to his chest, stroking Nagini's head with his other hand as he drifts off into the Land of Nod.

#Shift#

_Tommy had a little cat,_

_Little cat, little cat,_

_Tommy had a little cat,_

_Its fur was black as pitch._

#Shift#

Whispers followed him everywhere he went, just like the little furball. Not only had he regained his youth, but he had a new pet and not just any new pet, mind you, a kitten, barely a young cat. It wasn't scary; it had no hidden, super special use. Its coat was black as pitch, but in a certain light it had a sheen of green, the same bright color of its eyes.

It reminded him of his arch-rival, which in no way improved his mood, but the cat didn't stare at him with the all-consuming hatred that the Potter brat did.

# Shift#

_And everywhere that Tommy went,_

_Tommy went, Tommy went,_

_Everywhere that Tommy went_

_The cat was sure to go._

# Shift#

Tom was floating face-up in the bath with his head resting on the side when a furry black face enters his vision.

"And what are you, hydrophobic feline that you are, doing in a room where water could attack you from anywhere?" The cat tilts his furry head sideways leaning forward to start bathing Tom's hair with his rough tongue.

"Hey, I'm going to do that later." The furry one ignores him, continuing to bathe Tom, who obviously can't bathe himself even if he is mostly submerged in the evil necessity of all life.

"Stubborn puffball." Said puffball nips his ear, making him shiver.

"Don't do that. It felt good in all the wrong ways." The cat just nibbles on his neck, leaving a big, red mark.

"Are you giving me a hickey, you little - " Tom grabs the smirking feline and dunks him underwater, immediately raising him out. The cat just sputters a bit and clings to the now upright Dark Lord.

"Aren't cats supposed to be ridiculously hydrophobic? You look like you don't want to go out where you'd have to swim by yourself. You're not even yowling..." The wet furball ignores the Dark Lord's muttering, clambering onto the tile where he proceeds to bathe himself.

"Weird cat." The other just gives him a mischievous look and goes back to bathing.

# Shift#

_It followed him to work one day_

_Work one day, work one day_

_It followed him to work one day_

_Which was very dangerous._

# Shift#

Malfoy Sr. and Voldemort are in the study, planning a raid. The soot black cat lounging contentedly in the Dark Lord's lap notices some movement by the door and watches through half-lidded eyes as a certain rat sneaks along a wall toward the conferring duo.

_"He is a dead rat, dead man, dead, dead, dead, DEAD!" _He leaps from the comfortable lap, pouncing on the squealing rodent and pinning it to the floor with a clawed paw and fangs bared menacingly. Voldemort and Lucius stare uncomprehendingly for a total of 30 seconds before Lucius conjures a cage to prevent Wormtail's escape and Voldemort picks up his now purring pet, cradling him to his chest. Lucius casts a spell to allow them to understand the rat in his form.

"Why did you come in here without permission, Wormtail?" Voldemort hisses, making the rodent quiver in fear.

"I-I-I just c-came t-t-to t-tell you, m-my Lord, th-th-th-that S-s-s-severus S-snape wishes to r-report to y-y-you." Kitty-cat hisses, growling, ears flat, fangs still bared.

"Don't lie, Wormtail, or I might just have to make good on my threats and kill you."

"I'm n-not l-l-l-lying, m-m-m-my l-l-l-lord. H-he r-r-really is h-here to s-s-see y-you."

"Then why didn't you knock!" Wormtail wimbles pathetically and the cat purrs, flexing his claws happily. "Lucius, please take this vermin and make sure the proper authorities catch him in his other form." Lucius picks up the cage and heads out, barely hearing Voldemort telling him to send in Severus.

# Shift#

_It made the Order screech and scream,_

_Screech and scream, screech and scream,_

_It made the Order screech and scream,_

_To see a cat on the field._

# Shift#

Nothing especially special about it, just a regular black cat. Superstitious Muggles believe black cats are bad luck and maybe this one is, to have caused such a change in the Dark Lord. It couldn't be a normal cat.

Snape delivers his report. Nothing really new or exciting, only whiny brats, meddling old coots, and constantly staring gamekeepers and caretakers. Creepy.

A cat obsessed with the Dark Lord. Really creepy. The only animal who is able to stand the Dark Lord other than Nagini is a ebony-glinting-green-furred cat who has the same eye color as the Potter brat. It's definitely suspicious, that's for sure, but what can a spy do? If the cat is just a pet, then there is no reason to go out of the way to tell Dumbledore. What will he care if Tom has a pussy?

Time to head back to Hogwarts.

# Shift#

_And so Dumbledore tracked it down,_

_Tracked it down, tracked it down,_

_And so Dumbledore tracked it down,_

_But it escaped his grasp._

# Shift#

Screaming, thrashing, writhing, kicking, waking, crying; what is happening?

Tom bolts out of the bed, fully awake and sobbing, collapsing to the floor as Nagini and the cat make their way quickly to his side.

_'Another nightmare, dear?' _Tom nods shakily, gulping. Harry-kitty offers himself to help calm Tom down. He takes it and soon Tom is much calmer, petting the happier cat. _'What wass it thiss time?'_

_'Harry wass... Harry wass telling hiss two little friendss how much he hated me and how he wass going to kill me. He sssaid - he sssaid sssuch horrible things, Nagi. I don't - how could - '_ Harry-kitty sits up, drawing the other two's gazes as he leans up and very significantly touches Tom's lips with where his would be if he were human, then laps up Tom's tears, purring.

_'I think he'ss trying to tell usss ssssomething...' _Nagini tilts her head to the side as she regards the purring puffball.

_'Like what?' _Harry-kitty mews, looking so utterly adorable.

_'Well, I never wasss good at Hairball Ssspeak, but it'ss ssomething along the liness of 'It'll be alright', 'I'm here for you', and 'It makess me ssssad to sssee you cry'. Either that or 'I want to fuck you like an animal'. I've never been very good at transsslating.' _Tom is blushing and petting a very embarrassed cat if hiding his face in the crook of Tom's neck is anything to tell by.

_'Nagi! Quit teasssing usss!'_ Nagini just gives them a snake smile.

_'Once again I think thiss iss a trick, a trap, a lie. You know that Harry hass dreamss of all the bad ssstuff you ssupposedly do.'_ Tom nods slowly, petting a shocked black cat._ 'Come on. You need sssleep becaussse you have another long day ahead of you.' _

_'Long day following long day following long day - '_

_'I know, dear. Get some ssleep.' _They get back up on the bed, settling back down and drifting off. Except for the tense feline. His dreams were faked. Voldemort hadn't done any of that. They were all lies. What now did he have to ward off this warm, fuzzy feeling when he was around Tom?

# Shift#

_And waited patiently about,_

_Patiently about, patiently about,_

_And waited patiently about_

_Till Tommy did appear._

# Shift#

_'What am I to do, Nagi?' _Tom flops on his bed and sighs.

_'You need to tell him, that'ss what.'_ Nagini hisses, slithering over to her master/son.

'_I try! But… every time I freeze up and end up ssaying sstupid, mean thingss that make him hate me more.'_ Tom pouts and the black furball of evile cuteness bounds over to him to nuzzle his cheek._ 'You are too cute for your own good.' _He lifts up his hand and starts scritching the feline under his chin.

_'Then maybe you sshould practice and not just in front of the mirror. We have that little puffball that you can pretend iss him since he'ss black and hass the ssame green eyess.'_ Nagini suggests, nudging Tom, trying to encourage him. He sits up, looking down into those big _Avada Kedavra_ green eyes.

_'Potter - '_ The cat's ears flatten and he bares his fangs. '_What?' _Nagini shakes her head and would have rolled her eyes had she been able to.

_'Would you like him to call you Riddle? Or Voldemort?'_ He grimaces and the kitty nods vigorously.

_'No...'_ Sulking, he pets his darling cat.

_'Then don't call him 'Potter' or hiss full title. If you'd wanted him to call you Voldemort, then you'd have to call him Boy-Who-Lived or sssomething like that.'_

_'H-Harry, I-I - '_

_'You ssstutter worse than Wormtail.'_ The Dark Lord glares at his familiar before returning his gaze to the innocent little kitten.

_'Harry,'_ he got out in a rush. _'W-w... I d-don't h-hate you. A-actually I w-wasss going to adopt you and r-raissse you asss my own, but s-sssomething went wrong. The old bumblebee ssshowed up and he-he forced my wand, b-but I didn't w-want to kill you, ssso the sssspell didn't work the way He wanted it to. We both sssurvived and I've been watching over you. I want to offer you a room in my home. Even if you go back to the Light, during the summer you're welcome here ssso that you don't have to ssstay with those horrid mugglesss.'_ If cats could gape, he would be gaping, but all he could do was widen his eyes and stare in shock. If this was the truth...

_'Lovely. Your ssstutter could be taken as insssincerity.'_ Ears flat, the kitten backs up as Tom straightens and sends his best dark glare at the two animals.

_'Well, sssssso-rry for not being good enough for you or the little f - '_ The cat was out the door before he even finished.

# Shift#

_"Why does the cat love Tommy so?"_

_Love Tommy so? Love Tommy so?_

_"Why does the cat love Tommy so?"_

_The distressed Order did cry._

# Shift#

"Kitten?" No response; not even a twitch from the cat in the tree.

"I didn't mean it; you know I didn't. It's just been a long day and Nagi was shooting down my every try." Still no response; he doesn't even look down at the concerned Dark Lord.

"Please, kitten? I'm sorry. You know how stupid I can be. Please come down. I'll make it up to you, I swear." A kitty ear swivels to show he's listening.

"Nagini's been reaming on me and then I had to track you down... I don't want you to get sick in this cold weather, fur coat or no. You don't want to be sick, do you? Come down and you can take a nap by the fire or curl up with Nagi on the bed. She's probably going to make me sleep on the couch anyway." His tail swishes, but he still stays where he is.

"You're going to make me come up there and get you, aren't you?" The tail swishes again and Tom takes that as a sign, so up he climbs until he's right next to the stubborn feline.

"You weren't stuck up here, were you?" The cat sticks his nose up and away in a gesture that clearly says, "You dare insult me in such a way!"

"Alright, alright. So... do you want a bowl of warm milk? A fresh biscuit? Some kippers? A tasty mouse? I can conjure one for you..." The cat shakes his head and Tom pouts.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, kitten. Is it something about Harry Potter?" The cat shakes his head again.

"Is it about the truth of that night?" The cat doesn't move and Tom takes that as a sign that that was the problem.

"All that I said is the truth. I-" He pauses, listening to the voices coming closer.

"He kept the cat!" A female voice practically shrieked.

"Yes, he's quite attached to it, I've heard." A male voice that sounded rather squeaky.

"Geez... and to think I got it from Longbottom..." They were under the tree now, so Tom and his kitty could see who it was. Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson, wrapped up in warm clothes, stand beneath the very limb the Dark Lord and his pet are perched on.

_'Perfect.'_ Tom conjures two large buckets of ice water and tips them, drenching the gossipers, who squeal and scream, drawing a crowd.

"Feel lucky it wasn't Cruciatus!" Their parents drag them away and the crowd quickly disperses after seeing an evilly cackling Dark Lord sitting in a tree beside his pet, who is shaking its head in a 'tut, tut' gesture.

"Will you come in now or will I have to carry you in there fighting and yowling?" With a haughty little sniff the furry one climbs onto Tom's shoulders so he can climb down.

# Shift#

_"Why, Tommy loves the cat, you know."_

_Loves the cat, you know. Loves the cat, you know._

_"Why, Tommy loves the cat, you know."_

_Narcissa does reply._

# Shift#

Draco finds them curled up in an armchair by the fire in the library. The Dark Lord is reading what seems to be a book of complicated squiggles (Parseltongue) and petting a very happy, corbeau cat. How he knows that a greenish black is called corbeau he doesn't quite know, though he thinks it probably has something to do with being dragged out clothes shopping by his mom too many times.

"You really adore that cat, don't you?" Tom glances up from his book, still petting the purring kitty on his lap.

"He's comforting." Draco huffs, plopping down in a chair nearby.

"You're fascinated by him." The Dark Lord stiffens, pausing in his caressing of the feline on his lap and the reading of his book.

"He just... melts when I touch him." Said feline bats at the hand that had been petting him, mewling for more.

"Don't most cats do that?" Draco tilts his head, studying the Dark Lord as he gives in to the squeaky begging.

"That's what I thought at first, but then I watched some other cats and their owners and, no, they don't just sink into a boneless heap when pet. This little bugger does and I think it must be because he was abused. I researched it and that's the only cause that adds up." Draco frowns thoughtfully.

"Who would abuse that cute little cat?" Tom sighs, scratching him under his chin, making him purr all the louder.

"I have no idea. Where did Ms. Parkinson get him?" The blond's eyes shift from side-to-side guiltily as he mumbles his answer. "What was that?"

"We…. Pansy got him from Longbottom, who was going upstairs from Snape's class." The dark-haired man frowns, pausing once again in his stroking of the black feline.

"Had you seen him any time before with the cat?" Draco shakes his head.

"We just thought he finally got a proper pet. Every year before now he's had that stupid toad, so we thought – "

"She stole him from Longbottom?" The blond blushes, nodding, and Tom scowls.

"He obviously doesn't want to go back to Longbottom… Is the boy taking it hard?" Draco looks puzzled, obviously thinking.

"Actually, I haven't seen him since Crabbe and Goyle shoved him into this big black cabinet." The ebony-haired man pales.

"They shoved him into the Vanishing Cabinet!" Draco blanches, realizing that they had just possibly lost the klutzy Gryffindor for good and if Dumbledore ever got wind of what they did, they'd be out of Hogwarts before they could say, "Quidditch."

"Does Severus know what happened?" Draco shrugs. "Then you'd better tell him to look into it unless he wants you expelled and you'd better hope to every deity there is that he hasn't gotten out prior to this." The blond nods, hurrying off to contact his godfather, but before he gets completely out the door, he peeks back around.

"I forgot to tell you: Potter's been missing just as long." Then he dashes off, leaving a very pensive Dark Lord and an annoyed sable feline.

# Shift#

Snape sighs deeply as he waits for the spiraling staircase to reach the Headmaster's door. It had been a long week. After Potter's disappearance he had merely thought that the brat was pouting or ashamed of being turned into a small, black puffball.

Then a week had gone by and Neville was declared missing as well. The other Gryffindor's were in a tizzy, as was the rest of the school (besides the Slytherins, who just laughed it up, thinking it was some attention-seeking scheme).

Another two weeks and Dumbledore alerted the Ministry, a fat lot of good that did. The Order was running around everywhere, looking for any clue as to where the Savior of the Wizarding World was.

A month passed with all the Aurors and Order completely exhausted, sleep-deprived, stumbling, and unable to stand on their own two feet, but the Death Eaters are strangely quiet. Even more bizarre is that the Dark Lord is calm and hasn't cast _Crucio_ once since the disappearances of the two Prophecy children. He hasn't needed to, but that's beside the point. The Dark Lord is always casting _Crucio_ at least thrice a meeting and there have been four since the Disappearances. It's now just after Christmas and they vanished on the last day of September.

The staircase finally stops and the Potions Master sweeps in without waiting for Dumbledore's invitation, only to notice a certain 'missing' boy perched nervously on a chair in front of the Headmaster's desk. He gapes for a moment before collecting himself and is about to start ranting when Dumbledore heads him off.

"Mr. Longbottom has just informed me of what happened and I am very disappointed in you Severus. You have not mentioned that Harry had been turned into a cat by a ruined potion." Snape opened his mouth to explain, but was once again cut off. "Do you know what happened after Mr. Longbottom left your classroom with the unconscious Mr. Potter? They were ambushed and Mr. Longbottom was shoved into a cabinet that turned out to be a Vanishing Cabinet by a group of your Slytherins. He has been in a type of limbo and Mr. Potter was last seen in the possession of Ms. Pansy Parkinson. Do you have any idea what has happened to Mr. Potter?" Neville shifts nervously, obviously weighed down heavily by his guilt and Snape just huffs, finally being allowed to speak.

"I have never seen Ms. Parkinson with a feline of any kind. She has a violently pink fwooper at home; it's a family pet." He blanches, remembering something. "What – what color was he?" Dumbledore gives him a sharp look and Neville is shaking silently.

"Black, why?" Snape nearly collapses, but he grabs a chair and does so onto the soft plush. He's breathing heavily and holding his head.

"The Dark Lord…. Has a new pet. A young black tomcat that Draco said he was given as a gift and though he doesn't normally accept gifts, he accepted this one. It was right after Potter and Longbottom went missing. I saw a glimpse of him, sleek black fur with a green tint, brilliant viridian eyes, lounging contentedly in the Dark Lord's lap!" Dumbledore nods absently; Longbottom is so pale he looked dead. Maybe he died of shock. To think that the Boy-Who-Lived is living the life of luxury from the Dark Lord's lap.

"He's probably just acting the part, but if he has turned Dark, then we need to get him back here all the more. Severus, I need you to go rescue Mr. Potter." Snape sputters, but Dumbledore raises his hand to halt all protests and the Slytherin knew that it was an order to be carried out. He left in a swirl of black robes.

# Shift#

The felinenapping went amazingly well and now the rescued cat is laying on one of the beds in the Hospital Wing under the watchful eye of Madam Pomfrey. Maybe he shouldn't have used such a strong Stunner?

# Shift#

'_Where! Where iss he!' _Nagini blinks drowsily up at her panicking master.

'_What's…. going on?'_ Lord Voldemort snarls, turning over a chair in his haste to get to the bed.

'_I can't find my little kitten. He'sss gone!_' He lifts the bed to look under, unbalancing Nagini from her spot on the bed.

'_Where's the lassst place you sssaw him? Iss he usssing the toilet? Isss he down in the kitchen?'_ Voldemort hisses agitatedly.

'_The lassst person I sssaw him with wasss **you**! He'ss not in the bathroom or in the kitchen nor iss he anywhere elsse in this Manor. He'ss **gone**!'_ Nagini freezes.

'_I wasss with him… and we were… going to… the library, but… sssomeone in black ambussshed us, Sstunned uss.'_ Tom slumps against the bed.

'_I told you! He'ss gone!'_ Nagini smacks him on the head with her tail.

'_He wass catnapped! He didn't want to leave. Who would want sssomething preciousss to you?'_ Tom sniffs, propping his upper body up on his elbows.

'_Dumbledore….' _Nagini nods and does a damned good impression that she just raised an eyebrow to indicate that he should continue. _'Sssso he probably hasss my kitten at Hogwartssss?'_ Nagini nods decisively.

'_That'sss our bessst bet. Now what are you doing sssitting around here for?'_ Voldemort leaps up and rushes out the door, then suddenly backpedals enough to peek his head around the door.

'_Thank you, Nagi!'_ He rushes off, leaving an amused if slightly worried snake.

# Shift#

A potion, for that's what it must be because nothing else could taste this foul, is forced down his throat, making him cough and sputter. A vaguely familiar burning seeps through his skin, making it prickle and him writhe as his bones feel like they're melting. His whole body feels like it's on fire. He's screaming so loud; he just wants to go back to the welcoming darkness, but he isn't allowed to. Where is Tom? Tom wouldn't allow this to happen!

**: TOM::**

Then, it's over. His body is sore all over and he can faintly hear gasps and murmuring. What are they going on about? Where's Tom?

Finally the darkness reaches up and snatches him, leading him into the cool, painless dark.

# Shift#

Stumbling, he sobs.

"_My kitten! He's hurting. Those bastards, I'll kill them. I'll kill them all."_ He surges to his feet, setting off at a faster pace. He's almost there, Hogwarts.

# Shift#

He drifts listlessly just above the dark abyss. There are whispers above and away from him, but they don't matter. Tom's not there; he's not there to hold and pet and cuddle him to make him feel loved like he never has before. No reason to get up if Tom isn't there, but the whispers are becoming louder and more insistent.

"Harry, you need to wake up. You've been asleep for too long, Harry. Harry!" He could feel someone shaking him roughly, so he lashs out, scratching and hissing before snuggling back under the covers; covers that aren't very soft on a bed that was most definitely not comfy like Tom's.

Why get up when all that's waiting is Tom-less?

He'd get up when Tom woke him up; there's no need to otherwise… unless it's Nagini, but the now panicky voice is not Nagi's nor is it Tom's, so no reason to get up.

Suddenly a dark and completely un-amused voice breaks in and casts the worst spell known to wizard-kind.

"**_/Ennervate/."_** Harry snarls, leaping at where the voice had come from.

"Go away! I was taking a nap!" He blinks open his eyes, fangs still bared and claws still held out as a threat. Ron is holding one of his hands which is bandaged and watching him shakily, but Hermione is just repressing a grin. Snape is glaring at him from where he had retreated to behind Madam Pomfrey, who stands frowning.

"You shouldn't get out of bed like that, Mr. Potter; you'll overexert yourself thus keeping you restrained here longer." Harry collapses back onto the hospital bed, holding his head, and groaning.

"What happened?" Snape sneers.

"You were turned into a cat, taken to the Dark Lord, who took you in as a pet and then I rescued you, brought you back here. You've attacked Mr. Weasley, scared the entire school with your disappearance, and worried the Headmaster unduly." Harry senses something flicking back and forth restlessly behind him, so he turns and freezes. There on the bed lays an innocuous black tail, a black tail that connects to the end of his tailbone underneath his hospital gown.

"You still have cat ears and it appears that your eyes are still the same, too." Hermione's expression is a cross between amused and worried, while Ron's is just worried. Snape sneers again before sweeping off.

"We've tried everything, mate. They just won't go away. We had to use a potion that reverses the effects of animagi transformations, but… this is what happened." The two pull up chairs to sit at his bedside and Madam Pomfrey, now that her patient is awake and not needing her immediate attention, goes back to work.

"Even the potions that Madam Pomfrey used on me after… my accident in second year didn't work. You might be stuck like that." She covers her mouth with her hands quickly, not meaning to have said that last part out loud, but Harry just shrugs, ears flat. Tom isn't there yet.

"How was it there? I mean, we know that he didn't know who you were, but – " They hear a startled gasp and look toward the door of the Hospital Wing. There stands Tom Riddle, gaping at Harry. Shaking himself out of his trance, he hurries over to Harry's bedside.

"No… this can't be," he breathes, tilting Harry's face up to get a good look into his eyes, running hesitant fingers over velvety soft ebony ears and tail. "This can't be…. Surely this is some coincidence?" Harry stares up at his shocked nemesis with sad eyes, making Tom twitch. "My little kitten…. How did this happen?" He looks down.

"Potions accident. Neville ruined our potion, then when Snape was berating him, his grip on the vial of potion slipped. I had been wrestling my bag out from under the desk and when the vial broke it splashed all over me, turning me into a cat. Snape sent Neville with me up to the Hospital Wing, but we were ambushed and apparently Pansy liked the idea of having a black cat, so… she took me. She didn't know who I was when she offered me as a gift to you." Harry's gaze is kept firmly on his hands twisting the hospital blanket in his lap.

"They had shoved Neville into the Vanishing Cabinet, probably partially in retaliation for what the twins did to Flint." Hermione looks between Harry and the Dark Lord, while Ron keeps his stare solely on the Dark Lord, who takes a deep breath and sighs.

"Well, that just makes things more interesting. I'm sure Nagini will want a full explanation when we get home." Tom scoops Harry into his arms, causing said cat-boy to squeak and cling to him. Ron and Hermione leap up, making as if to stop them, but with a certain look from Tom and the snuggling of Harry into the embrace, they back down.

"I'm sure she will." Harry turns his head to look back at his two best friends. They don't need him anymore; they have each other. "The Dark isn't as bad as we've been led to believe. In fact, I believe it's better than the Light. I wish you both the best!" Tom activates his portkey, so they don't have to fight their way out of the castle and off the grounds, and with the familiar jerk behind their navels, they were gone.

#**_End_**#****

**_AN:_** _There will be deleted scenes! Harry and Tom just weren't cooperating with me... T - T_

_BEWDS: Hey! You're supposed to have sex at the end of this!_

_Harry: I'm not having sex until we've gotten to know each other better. Just because I heard that he loves me doesn't mean I'm going to jump in bed with him._

_BEWDS: You're not supposed to care, dammit! You love him, too!_

_Tom: I'm not forcing him to have sex with me until he's ready. #hugs Harry from behind#_

_BEWDS: #eye twitch# Fine! Sex scenes in the deleted scenes that will be posted at a later date! #storms off#_


	2. Deleted Scenes

_By BlueEyes White Dragon Sorcerer_

_**AN:** I'm STILL getting reviews for 'MLK' (ha ha, if I had called it 'My Incredible Little Kitten' it would be MILK) Hmm... maybe I should change the name? Just kidding. _

_Time to start on 'Tomcat' ... whoops! You weren't supposed to know about that! - _

I present you the impatiently awaited

Deleted Scenes for My Little Kitten

First scene: 

Pansy tries to talk to Voldemort

Voldemort sits behind his desk, looking over papers when Pansy Parkinson enters.

"My Lord?" Voldemort doesn't even look up at the nervous Death Eater wannabe as he starts writing on one of the reports.

"What is it, Ms. Parkinson? I don't have all day." Pansy shifts, biting her lip.

"Is it true that you have kept the gift I gave you?" Voldemort doesn't stop writing on his paperwork as he replies.

"Your 'gift' as you so call it is stolen goods, but, yes, I have kept the little furball. Not because he was given by you, but because he is good company and Nagini doesn't eat scrawny animals that are more fur and bones than meat." Said furball pokes his head above the desk to glare at the upset girl from his position on Voldemort's lap. "Now, if you don't want to be _crucio_'d for stealing from a Gryffindor only to give the stolen good to me as a 'gift', then you had better get out of my office and never do something that stupid ever again." Pansy bows low and skitters out of the room quickly. Harry-kitty settles back down, purring. Tom grins down at the black puffball on his lap.

"Lazy little sod," he murmurs fondly, petting the happy feline.

Second scene:

Nagini questions Harry-kitty

Harry-kitty sits nervously on the bed in front of a serious Nagini. Tom has gone off to work, leaving his familiar and new pet in his rooms alone.

_'You mean him no harm, yes?'_ Nagini hisses, watching the stiff cat closely as he nods slowly. If he tried to move his head too fast, then he'd feel sick.

_'Are you really a cat?'_ The cat shakes his head, looking a bit more nervous.

_'Is this your animagus form?'_ Again he shakes his head.

_'Was it an accident that you came to be a cat?'_ He nods, shifting a bit.

_'Do you come from Hogwarts?'_ Nodding again, he feels a bit dizzy. Nagini must have noticed how woozy he was getting.

_'Are you a teacher or a student? Raise your left paw for teacher or your right paw for student.'_ He raises his right paw, causing Nagini to nod to herself.

_'If you are in Slytherin, turn your head to the right, left if you are Gryffindor, up if Ravenclaw, or down if you are Hufflepuff.' _ The cat turns his head to the left and Nagini raises herself up a little more.

_'Your name wouldn't happen to be Harry Potter, would it?'_ Shocked, the cat nervously backs up a bit before nodding slowly, watching for any sign of an attack.

_'You aren't lying to me about hurting Tom?'_ The feline shakes his head insistently and Nagini can tell he's not lying. She gives a snake-sigh.

_'If it was a spell that turned you into a cat, raise your right paw; if it was a potion, raise your left.'_ He raises his left paw, sitting down again now that Nagini believes him about not hurting her master.

_'You don't want Tom to know that it's you, do you?'_ The cat shakes his head immediately.

_'I won't tell him and I won't hurt you if you behave.'_ Nodding enthusiastically, he starts purring.

_'Does anyone know that you have been turned into a cat?'_ He nods, thumping his tail hard on the bed twice.

_'Two people? Who? It was a potion, so would one of those two people be Severus Snape?'_ He nods again.

_'But who is the other?'_ The kitty turns his head to the left.

_'A Gryffindor? Which one?'_ He stands and starts walking, then stumbles, nearly falling off the bed.

_'The klutz?'_ He nods, pulling himself back up onto the bed.

_'Neville Longbottom, the other Prophesy child?'_ At his nod, she lowers herself completely onto the bed to ponder this new information. He curls up next to her for a nap.

Third scene:

Tom returns

_'I'm back.'_ Tom announces after entering his chambers, causing Harry-kitty to come racing to him. The adorable little furball stands up on his back legs, placing his front paws on Tom's legs to beg for pets and mewling pitifully. Tom scoops him up, petting him which causes him to switch from mewling to purring. Nagini slithers in, watching their interaction happily.

_'Nagi wasn't tormenting you, was she?'_ Tom murmurs, stroking the happy feline, and Nagini gives a little snake-huff, pouting.

_'I've done no such thing. He's just an attention whore.'_ The cat turns to glare down at her, then turns his nose up and away with his eyes closed before opening them again to rub his cheek against Tom's chin. Tom chuckles at Nagini's offended rearing up and his new pet's attachment to him.

_'He sure told you.'_ The Dark Lord hisses, amused as he strokes the ecstatic feline.

_'Ok, so maybe he's not an attention whore. He's just in love with you.' _The cat looks down at her oddly, quieting down to watch the smirking snake. Tom also gives his familiar an odd look.

_'What do you mean?'_ Said smirking snake raises herself up a bit more, looking extremely smug.

_'He's been moping around all day doing nothing, but the moment you return he's all over you. If that's not a sign of love, then what is it?'_ Without his fur, the cat would have been blushing. He hadn't even realized he had been moping, but once Tom returned he was energetic and happy. He'd seen other people around (Death Eaters or not, they were still people) and he hadn't been interested even though plenty of them had wanted to pet or play with him. He only wanted Tom to touch him like this, to caress him and cause him to purr like a motorboat, to hold him and make him feel safe. Only Tom.

_'Nagi, you're so silly. Of course he runs to me, I pet him and make him feel wonderful in doing so.' _Tom looks a little wistful. _'Now if only I could find a human trustworthy enough that reacts like this.'_ Nagini sighs, watching the cat closely. The kitty looks up surprised at Tom's wistful face.

_'But for now I have you two, so that's good.'_ Tom resumes stroking the pitch black feline who watches him sadly for a moment before giving into the heavenly feelings washing through his body at every caress by those talented hands.

If Nagini had hands, she'd be rubbing them together and cackling evilly, but since she doesn't, she settles with hiss-cackling softly as she sneaks off.

Fourth scene:

Return to the Manor

_'Nagi! We're ho-ome!'_ Tom hisses, still holding Harry who is blushing furiously in his arms. The huge snake slithers into the room from the bedroom.

_'About time! I - '_ She pauses, seeing the blushing Harry in Tom's arms. _'So they forced you back into human form?' _Harry nods and Tom sputters. Noticing the cat ears and tail, she tuts. _'They didn't do a very good job. Well, I guess it appeals to Tom's kinks, so it won't be bad.' _Tom sputters again and Harry blushes more.

_'You knew he was Harry Potter?' _Nagini blinks at him.

_'I questioned him and he responded nonverbally. If he had been a threat, I wouldn't have allowed you to keep him.'_ She states matter-of-factly. Tom looks down at Harry who looks worried and apologetic, cat ears down.

_'If you had known that I was that cat, would you have kept me?'_ The cat-boy asks a little sadly and Tom shakes his head slowly, making Harry's face fall even further.

_'Thought so.'_ He murmurs, wiggling out of Tom's arms and starting to walk away, but Tom grabs him from behind, pulling their bodies flush together.

_'I wouldn't have because I thought that I'd have no chance to sway you because of Dumbledore's brainwashing, but now I think I have a chance. You came back here willingly when you could have fought tooth-and-nail to stay in the Hospital Wing with your two best friends. By choosing me over them, you've shown your willingness to at least be in the same room with me and not immediately try to kill me.'_ Harry relaxes back into Tom who nuzzles the side of the cat-boy's neck. _'Then your words to your two friends...' _Harry's blush that had retreated after his question returns full force.

_'I...'_ Tom nibbles on the side of his neck, making him gasp and tilt his head to allow Tom easier access. _'Tom...'_

_'Hm?'_ He hums as one hand slips under Harry's pajama shirt to trail over Harry's taut stomach while the other dips teasingly under the elastic of the pants.

_'N-not yet, please.'_ Harry whimpers, though his body seems to be saying the opposite. The Dark Lord retreats with his hands up, but Harry turns around and glomps him. They barely stay upright. _'I mean that we shouldn't move so fast; I don't want this to look like you persuaded me over with your body.' _Tom hums in agreement as he claims his cat-boy's lips. Said cat-boy reacts favorably, pressing up into the kiss and purring.

When they finally pull away for air, they're both panting. Tom pecks Harry on the cheek before leading him to the dining room. It's time for dinner and they're both hungry after such a stressful episode. Nagini had slipped away unnoticed quite a bit earlier; she knew what was going to happen and thus wasn't worried.

Fifth scene:

Several weeks and much discussion later

Harry is curled up on the bed, napping while Nagini is off hunting. Tom returns from a Death Eater meeting, frustrated by Harry's shyness and his Death Eater's incompetence.

Since the day Harry returned Tom had taken to teasing him, making the cat-boy breathless and rock hard before leaving him high and dry. After a few times Harry started getting his revenge by laying out somewhere in tight and/or scant clothing and stretching sensuously or eating suggestively, then, when Tom was nearing his breaking point, Harry would get up and leave.

It was maddening for both of them and Nagini expressed her opinion about their stubborn ways many times.

Standing in the doorway, Tom watches Harry sleeping peacefully. As a threat, as a child, as a student, as his rival, and now as his love interest Harry would always frustrate him, but Tom wouldn't choose anyone else. He softly pads over to the bed and Harry doesn't even twitch; he really is asleep.

Smooth, pale skin though it does have more color than Tom's and ebony locks that are always messed-up meet his eyes. Long, dark eyelashes touch soft, pink cheeks and luscious lips lay parted slightly in sleep.

_'Beautiful,'_ Tom breathes, reaching out to softly stroke one of those smooth cheeks (facial, you pervs) and Harry sighs in his sleep, turning into the caress. Smiling softly, he takes a seat at the edge of the bed, leaning over to give the same cheek a butterfly kiss. Velvety black ears twitch and petal soft lips come together in a small smile as emerald eyes reveal themselves.

_'Tom,'_ Harry sighs, reaching up to pull the other down onto him and into a chaste kiss, just lips on lips. It is... soothing. After having weeks of frustration especially these past few hours, this kiss is so calm. They forget about their childish games and Harry decides that it is time.

Pressing closer, he opens his mouth against Tom's and Tom immediately accepts the invitation, exploring enthusiastically not only Harry's mouth but the rest of his body, making the cat-boy pinned beneath him mewl.

_'Harry?'_ Tom hisses once their lips had separated for air. Slitted green eyes burn into blood red.

_'Yes, it is time,'_ the cat-boy hisses back, mewling at the almost vicious grinding of their pelvises. _'Take me.'_

Tom growls, stripping his smaller lover quickly while Harry strips him.

In practically no time at all, they are both bare. Pausing for a moment, they appreciate each other before Tom pounces and captures Harry's mouth in another kiss. Talented fingers stroke Harry's body, causing a rumbling purr to erupt in his chest as he arches up into his lover and gasp-hisses his name.

_'Tom!'_ He smirks against the cat-boy's neck, one hand trailing down between his legs.

_'Yes, Harry? Am I so mind-blowing that you can only say one word?'_ Tom teased, sucking lightly on Harry's neck.

_'Jerk.'_ He manages to mewl as a magically-slicked finger teases his anus, slipping in and out. Ignoring Tom's smirking face, he lets out a shaky breath that turns into another sharp gasp as a second finger joins the first.

_'Two words, then.'_ Tom teases, returning to torment Harry's neck with nips and licks. Harry opens his mouth to speak, but whatever he was going to say comes out as: _'OhmygeezhowisheMERLIN!'_ Laughing, Tom continues stretching Harry with three of his wonderfully long fingers, occasionally touching his prostate gland and causing more entertaining yet arousing reactions.

_'I don't think that really counts, so still two.'_ The cat-boy tries to glare at his lover, but is quickly distracted by the abuse of his prostate.

_'Evil - '_ That's as far as he gets in verbal lashing because Tom decided that he was prepared enough and withdrew his fingers, making Harry whimper at the loss. Then after slicking up and flipping his cat-boy over, causing another strangled gasp, he positions himself and slowly sinks into heaven, careful to not hurt his love.

After waiting for Harry to get used to the feeling, Tom thrusts shallowly, just a small buck of his hips that he finally allows himself to do. Whimpering, Harry thrusts back, eyes half-mast and peering over his shoulder to meet warm red eyes watching him closely. Tom pulls out a bit and thrust again; Harry rocks back into him, eyes smouldering. Again he pulls out, a bit further this time, and thrusts, evoking Harry to rock back, creating a rhythm that soon picks up speed. Thrusts becoming harder, going deeper.

Harry archs up into Tom's thrusts, mewling as he is stroked along his spine, causing it to bend down to offer better access to the male riding him. His claws dig into the mattress as another thrust rocks his body and a sudden explosion of painpleasure on his neck makes him yowl louder than any natural cat could have as Tom clenches his jaw on the back of Harry's neck.

_"Kittens!"_ The thought jolts through his mind, eliciting a shiver that wracks his body and helps bring about their climaxes.

Yowling and groaning ensues as the sudden pleasure rips through them, almost causing them to blackout.

Minutes tick by as they bask in post-coital bliss. Harry doesn't want Tom to pull out, so when his lover shifts he grabs Tom's arm and wraps it around him.

"Don't," he whimpers. Tom shifts closer, pulling Harry to spoon against him. There is no space between them.

"Does it - " He starts to ask, but the cat-boy cuts in.

"No, but... did you... do you know what you did?" Curious green eyes peer through black bangs into soft red eyes.

"Yes, do you mind?" Long, pale fingers stroke Harry's cheek as his wondering look melts into a truly happy smile.

"I would love to have your kittens," he murmurs, snuggling back into Tom's warm embrace. It's time for a nap. Tom sighs deeply, watching as his lover, mate, most likely soon-to-be husband settles in for a nap. It's a good idea, so he relaxes, closing his eyes and reveling in the feel of Harry in his arms. One of the best feelings that he's ever had and would never had he not taken in that little black kitten. Fate's strange workings of getting her way; Lord Voldemort is no more.

**#Bonus, kind of...#**

What I had originally planned to have at the end of **My Little Kitten**, but they refused to go any further.

They arrive at the Manor and Tom sets Harry down carefully, then starts to attempt explaining.

"Harry - " Tom is pleasantly interrupted by Harry glomping him and kissing him for all he's worth. When they finally pull away, Harry speaks first.

"Tom, were you seriously serious about letting me stay with you?" Wide hopeful eyes that are so familiar stare searchingly up into crimson eyes.

"Of course I am! I told you I was." A small smile accompanies a furrow on his brow. He's daring to hope, daring to ask.

"And were you serious - " Tom nods to emphasize how serious he is.

"I was serious about everything I told you." Harry kisses him again, pulling Tom's body flush against his own, causing them both to moan and clutch at the other.

"Then I don't see any reason putting off the inevitable. Tom, would you - " Ducking his head he blushes, then looks up into the Dark Lord's vermilion eyes through his bangs with pleading viridian. "Please?" Tom's eyes darken in lust.

"Anything for my serpentine kitten." Sweeping Harry up into his arms, he carries the cat-boy up to his chambers and into his room. Silently he thanks Salazar that Nagini's out hunting as he places Harry reverently on his bed, taking a step back and looking the cat-boy over. What he finds is...

_'Beautiful.'_ Harry blushes, ducking his head in embarrassment and then Tom leans forward to capture the cat-boy's lips in a soft kiss that soon turns demanding. Still kissing, Tom leans forward even further, forcing Harry onto his back as Tom lowers his body onto the cat-boy's.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Harry nods, pulling him back down for another kiss. Slipping an arm underneath Harry, the older wizard scoots them further up the bed then gets to work on their clothes with Harry helping the best he can.

_That obviously didn't work, so... #sweatdrop# Eh-heh... #dances around, singing "Cartoon Heroes" by Aqua# XP_


End file.
